The major purpose of the MD/Family Partnership: Education in Asthma Self- Management study is to develop and test an intervention based on theories of self-regulation of behavior in changing the diagnosis and treatment patterns and educational behavior of physicians who treat children with asthma. The study will be conducted over a five year period. The second stage will be the implementation of the research, including: identification and recruitment of parent-child pairs; training of interviewers; collection of baseline data from physicians and parents and health care utilization sources; presentation of the interaction seminar intervention; and preparation for follow-up data collection. This work is still in progress.